


Trick Or Treating

by Canofpringles



Series: Kaia fics (Good Omens OC) [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fem!crowley (Good Omens) - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating, trick or treating gets ruined by rain, watching halloween movies on halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canofpringles/pseuds/Canofpringles
Summary: Kaia and her parents go trick or treating for Halloween.





	Trick Or Treating

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an early Halloween fic for you guys.

"Come on, come on! Let's go!" Kaia hollered. She kept pulling on her mother's sleeve to get her attention. "Be careful with the sleeve! We're going to go soon," Crowley acknowledged.

It was Halloween night, Kaia and her parents were going to go trick or treating. She loved Halloween and going trick or treating every year. This year she was dressed as a cat, more specifically Crowley's familiar. Crowley was a witch and Aziraphale's costume was a spellbook.

"I can't wait! I'm going to get sooo many sweets!" Kaia interjected, she jumped up and down, her black cat tail followed her movement. "Are you sure you need sweets right now? You already have so much energy" Crowley commented. Kaia looked up at her with a sad expression. "I'm kidding, it's Halloween night! Of course, you're getting sweets," Crowley assured.

Aziraphale walked into the living room. He was wearing a cardboard cutout that was shaped like a book. It had been painted purple and black. It said 'Spellbook' on the front. It wasn't accurate but it's for Halloween. "Alright, I think we're ready to go" the angel stated.

* * *

"If I have to see another kid that's dressed up as a demon incorrectly I swear to someone I'm going to yank all their stupid horns off their heads!" Crowley grumbled.

They had been walking for a bit. Kaia had gotten some lollies and chocolate bars but her basket wasn't full yet. It was only 6:30 PM so they still had a while.

Most of the shops in Soho, London was passing out sweets for trick or treaters. Kaia and her parents decided to start around the bookshop and then try the other flats near home.

The little cat was skipping down the strip. Eager to go from shop to shop. She knocked on the door of the next store. An older lady answered the wooden door.

She owned a rival bookshop to Aziraphale's. She was usually rude to him and only saw him as a competitor. But she figured out that there really wasn't any competition, being as Aziraphale rarely sold a book. She decided to try to befriend him, they would have weekly tea over at his bookshop.

"Trick or treat!" Kaia cheered. "Hello dear, I saved a big chocolate bar for you, what a wonderful cat costume," she said. "My mommy's a witch and I'm her familiar!" Kaia explained. The older lady had met Kaia on occasion. Sometimes she would have tea with them. The bookshop lady adored the little girl.

"See!" Kaia pulled on Crowley's arm. "Lovely costumes" the lady complimented. She put the bar into her basket. "Goodbye! See you at tea time!" Kaia waved. The lady smiled and closed the door.

Kaia quickly made her way to the next shop. "Kaia sweetheart, please be more gentle pulling on my arm, I feel like you could pull it off sometimes.." Crowley sighed. "Sorry, mommy, I'm just excited" she apologized. Aziraphale felt a drop of rainfall on him. Then quickly, more and more started to come down.

"It's raining! We have to get back to the bookshop quickly" he advised. It started to pour. Crowley grabbed Kaia's hand as they ran for cover.

They stood cramped under the doorstep as Aziraphale unlocked the door. They ran inside and closed the door. "I'll go get some towels," Aziraphale said. We went upstairs to retrieve them. He had set his costume down to dry and had the towel wrapped around his shoulders.

Crowley had been wearing a witch hat and was somewhat dry. Kaia, on the other hand, was fairly soaked. Aziraphale handed the towel to his wife. "Take off your ears" Crowley instructed. Kaia lifted the cat ears off her head and set them on a table. Crowley knelt down and dried her hair and face. "Your cat makeup is messed up from the rain," she said before snapping her fingers and used her magic to completely remove the smudged paint from her face.

She dried her off some more before wrapping her in the towel. "Is trick or treating over?" Kaia asked. "I'm afraid so, dear, we'll have to wait for the rain to lighten a bit then we'll have to go home" Aziraphale replied. "I didn't even get that many sweets" Kaia whined. While she wasn't looking, Aziraphale magiced more into her basket. "I think you got a lot, look" She looked down and eyed her haul. "I guess you're right," she said. Aziraphale gave a wink to his wife. Crowley smiled.

"Let's get out of these wet clothes" Crowley added. She snapped and they were all in their regular outfits. "Looks like the rain has slowed down, we should go right now" They stepped outside and stood on the porch while Aziraphale locked up the shop for the night.

They managed to make it to the Bentley and hopped inside without getting rained on. Crowley drove home, she didn't drive as fast as she normally did since everyone was calm and frankly a bit tired.

"So despite the rain, did you have a good trick or treating?" Aziraphale asked his daughter. "Yeah! I got loads of candy bars and lollies!" Kaia replied. "I am sad that Halloween is over though," she said dejectedly.

"Halloween's not over, we still have tons of fun stuff to do, you can count how many sweets you got and we can watch a movie, preferably a horror movie" Crowley added.

"Can we watch The Nightmare Before Christmas?" She asked. "But that's not really a Halloween movie, it's mostly focused on Christmas" Aziraphale replied. "How about Coraline?" Crowley interrupted. "Dear, that gave her nightmares last time she watched it" Aziraphale pointed out. "Oh come on she's fine" the demon replied. "I was thinking we could watch It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown" Aziraphale suggested. "It's such a classic Halloween film" "are you kidding me we aren't going to watch-"

"I want to watch all of them!" Kaia shouted, stopping her parents from getting into an argument. "Sounds like I great idea" they agreed.

* * *

They made it home. They had been on the couch watching Coraline. They watched The Nightmare Before Christmas first. Kaia had been cuddling close to her parents, she had chocolate on her face from one of the bars she had gotten.

She had been covering up her eyes for most of the film. "You'll tell when the scary parts happen right?" She asked nervously. Crowley pulled her closer. "Of course sweetheart" Crowley soothed. "Most of the scary parts are over now" Aziraphale added. He snuggled closer to his family.

After Coraline ended, Aziraphale put in It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown, a good movie to end their Halloween marathon. It was already 11:00 PM.

Kaia struggled to keep her eyes open. Angels and demons usually don't sleep but Crowley was the exception. She had introduced Aziraphale and her to it and they grew fond of it, especially Kaia. Kaia used so much energy so sleeping was a must.

Crowley felt her rest her head on her arm. She looked down to see that Kaia had fallen asleep. Aziraphale stopped the movie and turned off the telly.

Crowley used her power so that Kaia was clean from dirt from playing outside and the chocolate on her face, she was now wearing her pajamas instead.

Crowley carried her to her room and tucked her in her soft bed. Aziraphale and Crowley kissed her goodnight and closed her bedroom door.

Aziraphale tidied up the living room a bit by cleaning up chocolate bar wrappers. They both imagined their pajamas on and headed to their bedroom to sleep.

"You know, you make a great witch" Aziraphale whispered. "You're not bad yourself, Mr. Spellbook" Crowley grinned. They talked about the evening and everything until they fell asleep.


End file.
